


Stronger Together

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mentions of miscarriage, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra doesn't think she can handle fighting tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has to do with miscarriage, if that bothers you please don't read.

Astra lands quietly on the back patio of her home with a soft huff of air. She closes her eyes and says a silent prayer that her wife is sleeping, she’s not sure she could handle fighting tonight. Entering the small house she pauses in the kitchen, her eyes drawn instantly to the black and white picture on the fridge. They should take it down she supposes but she can’t and she assumes her wife can’t either.

Her steps are quiet, almost as if her feet aren’t touching the ground. Sometimes it seems as if the devastation in her heart keeps her feet from the ground. When she passes the living room she isn’t surprised by the sight before her. Her wife is curled into a ball on the couch, a dark brown teddy bear clutched to her chest. So much fighting has befallen them lately, so much anger born of sadness. Tonight though Astra only wants to hold her wife, to help her heal just a little.

Moving forward Astra kneels down by her wife’s head, “I don’t want to fight,” her wife’s tired voice says. Chocolate brown eyes full of pain and heartache meet her own, “Please can we not fight?”

“No,” Astra murmurs, “no, no fighting tonight.” She brushes soft brown locks away from her wife’s eyes, “I’m so sorry, Alex,” she whispers quietly. “I love you and I’m sorry.”

Tears trail down Alex’s cheeks into the soft brown fur of the teddy bear, “Hold me,” Alex’s broken voice says.

Instantly Astra is moving, slipping over her wife and into the space between Alex and the back of the couch. “I’ve got you,” she promises, “I’m right here.”

“He was so tiny, Astra,” she murmurs.

Astra closes her eyes, they don’t know the baby would have been a boy but Alex has been sure since the moment she found out she was pregnant. “He was,” she says quietly. “I wish we could have met him.”

“Me too,” Alex says, sinking back into the body holding her. “I want to try again,” she says, “not right now, not for a while. Eventually though, eventually I want to try again.”

“When you’re ready, love,” Astra tells her. “Try to sleep,” she says, “I know you haven’t been.” She closes her eyes on her own tears, “I haven’t either.”

“Will we be okay, Astra?”

“Aren’t we always, Brave One? This is hard and we’ll never completely heal from it but we’ll be okay. We are strong.”

Alex smiles, Astra may not be a member of the House of El but for years they’ve all lived by its moto, “Stronger together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Married General Danvers: miscarriage


End file.
